Turned
by Kazuma Uzumaki
Summary: Winning the war, and being sent to Marseilles, France in the 10th Century. Naruto was miserable and lonely, and found his solace in women, and booze till they should up. The Mikaelson's, befriending them and falling in love with their sister, set Naruto on the course of becoming something extraordinary.


1002 AD

Marseilles, France

Naruto Uzumaki sat in a tavern, with a sigh as he downed another bottle of rum, 19 years ago he had been transported to this world and deaged to an infant and adopted by Count de Martel's wife, who died a few years later. The only reason the Count kept him around was to honor his dead wife, but he and his son Tristan treated Naruto like trash, but Naruto didn't care, he's experienced worse. Putting down his mug Naruto got up and walked out of the tavern,

"Aye boy!" someone yelled getting his attention

Turning around Naruto saw an overweight gentleman glaring at him with an axe in hand "May I help you?" Naruto asked with half libbed eyes

"You laid with me wife!" the man said

Naruto shrugged "Well maybe if you pleased her more, she wouldn't have begged me to." Naruto said before he continued on his treak when he saw he was being watched by his fathers servant Luicen along with five other nobles, but it was the maiden that held his focus

Danger senses activating Naruto leaned to the right as an axe was thrown at his head before he reached and grabbed the handle and returned it back to sender

Luicen turned away, as the other nobles watched in awe as the axe tore through the overweight man completely, before they were taken to the castle

"Who was that man?" Niklaus asked Luicen

"That was the Counts ward, Lord Nathaniel, but he insists that he be called Naruto." Luicen answered

"Naruto? What a weird name." Finn said

"Yes, but Lord Naruto is a honorable man, he's the best warrior we have to offer." Luicen said before he lead the Mikaelson children to the castle

Moments Later

The Mikaelsons, led by Lucien, had arrived at the castle, where some sort of celebration was underway. All of them looked around nervous as they took in the grand interior of the castle, and Lucien began to fill them in on the details they needed to know to blend in effectively as he gestured toward the Count, who was sitting on his throne at the far side of the room

"There. See the Count de Martel? You address him as "Your Grace." All the other nobles as "my lord." And, when you speak to the Count, you should speak of hunting. He loves his horse and his hounds." Lucien explained before he respectfully looked sideways at Rebekah, who was so anxious that she looked as though she may throw up

"And, bow deep, Lady Rebekah. The Count relishes a... healthy cleavage." Lucien added

Rebekah nodded, as she gulped nervously and when Lucien saw Finn, Kol, and Klaus looking above them at the ceiling, he became even more worried

"And, for God's sake, stop looking up! " Lucien hissed causing the three to look down before Lucien quickly pushed away a stray hair that had fallen from Kol's ponytail and anxiously lead them toward the Count's throne.

Behind him, Kol leaned forward to smile and whisper in Lucien's ear "Touch me again, and I'll tear your arm straight off."

"Behave, Kol, or I'll bury you in the ground to rot." Finn said annoyed

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Rebekah asked pale

"Just speak as we practiced... And know that you look lovely, my lady. " Lucien smiled causing Rebekah to smile at him in appreciation as Klaus turned to whisper to Elijah

"Are you worried, brother?" Klaus asked

"We're placing our lives in the hands of a stranger, Niklaus." Elijah said as the group finally made it to the throne of Count de Martel, and Lucien bowed dramatically in front of him before making introductions

"Lucien, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise!" The Count frowned

"Indisposed, my Grace." Lucien said before he paused awkwardly "Gout." he added before he gestured to the Mikaelson siblings behind him before stepping aside so they can come forward

"May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol." Lucien pointed to each of the men in turn, who bowed their heads respectfully to him, before Lucien turned to introduce Rebekah "Also, the lovely Lady Rebekah."

The Count looked at the Mikaelson suspiciously and stood to his feet as he approached them "Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings." he said

The siblings looked nervously at each other for a moment before Elijah finally got his bearings and stepped forward to address him "Yes, Your Grace, do forgive us. Father was forever distant with his travels, and, uh, we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that Father would consider it a glorious honor that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, Your Grace." he said with a bow as a more confident Klaus stepped forward

"Your Grace, I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades!" Klaus said before he turned and gestured to Rebekah "May I present our sister?"

Rebekah gulped anxiously and stepped forward, smiling as widely as her nerves would allow "Rebekah de Guise de Rockfort Francais." Rebekah introduced before she bowed so deeply that the Count got a very good look at her bosom, which satisfied him quite a bit "Charmed."

Realizing that they have successfully made their way into the castle, Klaus smiled and looked over at Lucien, who looked relieved

Later

Naruto walked into the party with a yawn, and was immediately called by the drunk Count "Nathaniel!"

The Mikaelson's stopped conversing and turned to see Naruto walk up to the throne "Yes, old man." Naruto said disrespectfully causing the Mikaelson's to blink in surprise

"You will address me as your grace." Count de Martel

"Look old man your lucky I even bothered to show up to this thing. So go back your sipping wine, while I mingle with the people who cam to kiss your ass, and leave, hm." Naruto said

"You bastard!" Count got up and tried to smack Naruto who leaned back and the count to a spill off the steps causing everyone to look over as Tristan the counts son walked up

"Hey booty warrior, help your drunk of a father regain some dignity." Naruto said pushing pass Tristan

The Mikaelson's watched as Naruto grabbed a mug and began to mingle with the people "What was that all about?" Rebekah asked Lucien

"Well, Lord Nathaniel was adopted by Countess de Martel, but when she died, the Count only kept him around to honor her, but the Count and Tristan treats him no better then a bastard, the Count used to punish him for any little discretion, whether he did it or not, so Nathaniel became a warrior so respected and feared that if he were lop off the Count's head here and now the guards wouldn't do a thing." Lucien said just as Naruto walked up to them

"Lucien, how you been?" Naruto asked

"Fine, my lord." Lucien bowed, before he gestured to the Mikaelson's, "I'd like you to meet the children of Count de Guise, The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol. And the lovely Lady Rebekah."

Naruto met eyes with Rebekah and smiled as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles "Hello." he smiled as Rebekah blushed

"Hi."

Naruto looked to the Mikaelson's and smiled "So your the children of Count de Guise?"

"That is right." Elijah nodded

"That's funny, because I could've sworn Countess de Guise, said she was barren after a sword strike hit her ovaries." Naruto said causing the Mikaelson's, and Lucien to frown nervously "Not to mention the fact, I smell blood on each of you, and a stench of death."

The Mikaelson's tensed, along with Lucien "My lord,"

"Shh, shh, shh, Lucien. I don't care if they're imposters, I wouldn't care if they killed the old man or his psychotic son. Have a good time." Naruto said raising his mug to the Mikaelson's before he walked off

The Mikaelson's stayed in Marseilles for quite some time, and found a friend in Naruto who told them stories of where he came from, and they told him their secret and he wasn't bothered at all about it. A friend, and refuge wasn't all that they found. Klaus had found love in Aroura, the Count's daughter, and Rebekah found love in Naruto. They also discovered something when Rebekah was on a midnight stroll

Rebekah waved to passing by girls, before she frowned when she caught the scent of blood, folloZhu the scent her eyes widened when she saw Naruto being beaten by 5 men, with his arm stabbed into a wall by a dagger, while stab wounds, and bruises littered his torso

"You think because your the ward of the count that we'd let you get away with sleeping wit our mum, and killing our father?!" the apparent leader shouted before he raced his mace to bash Naruto's face in, but Rebekah sped in and tossed two men back into a wall, ripped the heart out of 2 others and tossed the man standing over Naruto down the alleyway

"Naruto." Rebekah said taking the dagger out of Naruto's arm and catching him when he was falling

"Hey Bex, they poisoned my drink." Naruto slurred

"It's okay, I'll get you back to the castle, and you'll be all healed up." Rebekah said only for hers to widened as blood leaked out of her mouth, while Naruto eyes widened as well as she was stabbed through the back, her blood falling onto him into his mouth, and stab wounds, before he released a gasp when the sword was yanked from her back, and she was shoved aside, unaware that his wounds were healing, Naruto tried to get up only for the same dagger to find its way into his heart causing him to gasp

Naruto looked into the smirking face of his attacker, as he died

Sacred World

Naruto gasped awake to see he was in a golden cloudy space, blinking he looked around before his eyes landed on an old man floating in a meditative position with multiple black orbs floating behind him

Naruto's eyes narrowed in a glare "You." he hissed

"Hello, young Naruto." Hagoromo said before Naruto grabbed him by his collar

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled pulling his arm back to punch the man's lights out, but he was pushed back by a gravity pulse

"Stand down young Naruto, we have much to discuss." Hagoromo said

Real World

Rebekah awoke a moment later to see Naruto with the dagger in his heart as the men were leaving, "Naruto!" Rebekah screamed causing the men to stop and turn back to her

"We can't leave her alive." the man who killed Naruto said getting nods from his two surviving brothers

"No, no no!" Rebekah sobbed as she plucked the dagger from his chest, and tossed it aside, holding Naruto close crying

"She's kinda beautiful brother, it'll be justice for father, if we slept with his woman." one of the brothers said

"Your right." the oldest brother smirked

Naruto's eyes opened as Rebekah continued to sob holding him tight Naruto watched as the three men smirked stalking toward him and Rebekah, slowly he moved his hand around for a weapon and grasped the dagger that killed him

"Hey pretty lady." the man said before he blinked when he saw Naruto looking at him about to right it off as the man's eyes just open, but his eyes widened when Naruto blinked and the dagger found its way into his throat,

Rebekah had been in mid turn when the dagger found it's way into the man's throat and gasped when she saw Naruto, stand up before she saw the other two men turn to run and sped after them and killed them, turning with a smile to her beloved she saw him on his knees looking at the man he just killed before he lifted a hand that had blood on it, and as if in a daze licked his fingers and she was shocked when veins began protruding from his eyes as he grabbed the man's shirt and sat him up, and he opened his mouth where fangs were now gleaming before he bit the man and began to feed on the blood that was left in the body

Afterwards Rebekah immediately took Naruto to her brothers, who were shocked, and folloZhu months later Lucien discovered Klaus, and Aurora together, and in the folloZhu hours became like Naruto and the Mikaelson's

Everything was alright for Naruto he had went to Klaus, Elijah, and Kol and asked for Rebekah's hand in marriage and was given their blessings but that is when things came to a halt,

Naruto smiled as he rubbed his hands together looking at the rose petals that littered the floor, and the candles he had lit, everything would he perftect, not he just needed to get Rebekah and propose with the diamond ring he had for her

Walking out he saw Klaus with a frown walking somewhere "Nik!" Naruto called walking over as his friend stopped "What's the matter?"

"Mikael is upon me and my family." Klaus said with a frown as he just had his heart broken by Aurora "We have to run."

"I'll come with you."

'No, it's to dangerous." Klaus shook his head only for Naruto to grab his shoulders

"I don't care. Nik, I love your sister with all that I am. I've felt alone here for 19 years, till your family should up. You, Kol, and Elijah are my friends, and friends don't turn their backs on each other in their time of need. I will stand with you against that sorry excuse of a man who you've been forced to call father."

Nik smiled at Naruto before he raced behind Naruto's head and placed his forehead against his own "I know you will...but if Mikael were to kill you Rebekah would be heart broken, Mikael is our burden to bare, forget about us." Klaus said not knoZhu that the pupil in his eyes widened and shrunk as he said it "Until I let you know otherwise you will forget about us."

Klaus didn't know it, but he had just compelled Naruto to actually forget him and his family, he had meant it as until they came to him and let him that it was okay for him to join them, that Naruto should live his life to the fullest and not worry about them, but all the memories that they shared were now locked away, and would stay that way till Klaus said otherwise

Naruto blinked and looked around to see a man he's never met before smile and nod at him before he walked off

That night, Naruto would pay a visit to Count de Martel and kill him, he would go to find Tristan but the man, Lucien, and Aurora were gone, so he left as well.

Years, turned to decades, decades to centuries for Naruto who rose up to become a legendary vampire, he had turned, slept with, and killed many people in his life. But through it all he has felt a large hole in his heart, that would pulse where'd he heard stories of the Mikaelson's much to his bewilderment, but the Mikaelson's story had given him a few ideas, it was said that they were unkillable, having burned the only tree that could do the deed to the ground.

Now with him being turned by one of them he was weaker, not by much but enough, the Mikaelson's didn't have that many weaknesses and yet he did, all types of wood, werewolf toxin, sunlight, fire, and vervain. He wanted to rid himself of that, so he began taking vervain to build up a tolerance, and hunted down his fair share of werewolves, and got their venom, before he traveled to Japan to meet with witches

1262, Higashimurayama, Tokyo

Naruto walked into a small store, to see a middle aged woman working "We don't serve your kind here." the woman said not turning to face him

"I'm not here for trouble, I just need a favor."

"And what could a vampire want from a witch? Your out in the sun, so you already have that enchanted jewelry." the woman said

"A rune." Naruto said causing the woman to stop, and face him (Linh Dan Pham)

"What do you know of rune magic?"

"A lot." Naruto said placing a scroll on the counter, immediately the woman took the scroll and looked at its contents "I know you've heard of the Original Vampire's."

Naruto watched as the woman put the scroll down and frowned st him "I have."

"Pretty much, they are the strongest vampires around, and they are running from someone. Now there's no telling if I'll make an enemy out of them someday and with there being noway to kill them, I want you to apply this rune to my body."

"How do you know I can do this?"

"Word around Tokyo is that your looking into creating rune magic. I used to be a master at something aimilar, but I'm no longer able to access that power." Naruto answered

"This thing, what's it do?"

"Potentially, it'll rid me of that wooden stake problem, fire, and werewolf venom as well."

"I'll need a few things if that's the case." the woman said, causing Naruto to nod "Nature demands a balance, something always will be able to kill you, the wolf toxin, I can make it so that it affects you, but doesn't kill you, the fire I can add a protection rune the design, but the wooden stake thing, I can only limit it to one type of wood, not remove it completely."

Naruto frowned, "Okay, so what do you need?"

"Your blood for starters." the woman said pulling out a large knife, and a cup

Naruto held his arm out and immediately the woman slit his wrist letting the blood fall into the cup and whispering an incantation slightly so that the wound didn't heal till the cup was full

"Next, there is a tree, out in Higashikurume village, it is the wood I will use for this, I need a sample."

'Sounds easy." Naruto said

"The village is crawling with vampires, who regularly terrorize, this village, you'll have to kill them."

"Like I said, sounds easy." Naruto said causing the woman to smile "I must ask why are you helping me?"

"Because, I'm going to use your blood as a catalyst for a rune I'm making. I'm going to weaken all vampires on this land, but to do that I need the ones we have here dead, or gone." the woman said with a smile "It'll be sacred ground for witches, where even the weakest witch can kill a vampire, that wants to do us harm."

"Okay." Naruto said with a shrug "I'll get you the wood."

Higashikurume Village

Naruto was walking through the village sensing multiple sets of eyes on him, before he stopped in front of a compound that had signs that said Keep Out, and other warnings of danger

Bypassing the signs, Naruto, jumped over the wall, and went in, as soon as the door was closed he was met with hundreds of vampires with two men on top of the stairs

"Look what we have here boys, a vampire capable of walking in the sun. Stranger-san how is it you've accomplished such a thing?" the apparent leader asked

"I know people." Naruto said with a shrug "I've come to tell you that you...people have to leave Japan."

The vampires looked at each other before they're leader began to laugh, and like sheep they followed in tow

"Stranger-san, why would we do that? We've been planning on becoming a faction of vampires that rule in the shadows. How about you join us instead."

"Not interested." Naruto said walking forward as the man frowned and nodded

In no time at all Naruto was rushed by 100's of vampires, quickly and efficiently Naruto began to kill the vampires,

The two men at the top of the stairs watched with frowns as Naruto slaughtered they're breathen

Naruto leaned back from a sword sZhu, and reached under the man's arm and ripped his heart out, before he grabbed the last man's face and with a clench of his hand he crushed the man's head

Turning toward the two at the top he cracked his neck "You think just because you killed the fodder that we would turn and run? We were turned by Kol Mikaelson, himself." the man said "I am Saitama, and this is my brother Genos. You can die knoZhu the name of your killers.'

'Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto nodded

"Is that a joke? You're obviously not Japanese."

"Your right, but I come from a place with similar customs. Now, let's do this."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto was rushed by Saitama, and Genos,

Genos came with a high kick that Naruto punched down, before he tried to give a hook, but Saitama punched him in the ribs, and followed up another hook to Naruto's spin, before Genos came in with a punch causing Naruto to turn into Saitama's reverse round house kick

Naruto stumbled back, before Saitama, and Genos ran up on him, on both sides, before Genos tried a kick, and Saitama tried a hook, but Naruto raised his leg, to block Genos kick, and Saitama's hook, and punched Genos in the ribs, and parried Saitama's jab, before the man went for a hook but Naruto grabbed his shoulder and yanked him into a knee, before Naruto kicked back his kick hitting Genos in the chest, causing the man to stumble back, before Naruto pulled Saitama into an elbow that the man blocked but Naruto ducked down and punched the man in the gut, and a chop to the neck decapitated the man

"No!" Genos yelled before he rushed in but ducked when Naruto spun with a high round house, and punched the man in the balls, causing Naruto to cup himself before Genos punched him in the chest, and jaw, sending Naruto to the ground before Genos, sped to a wooden post and raked it into a stake but when he turned back to Naruto the man was behind him smirking as he shoved his hand into the man's chest

"This was fun, but I have a job to do." Naruto said and with a yank the man went down, dead as Naruto dropped his heart, before he walked away

Naruto walked info the backyard of the compound and looked at the large tree "Golden oak hm."

Higashimurayama village,

Naruto entered the store to see the witch sitting in a large pentagram, "You're back quicker than I expected."

"Yeah, I might have had more fun than I thought." Naruto smiled as he handed the witch the piece of bark "The vampires are all dead, as well."

The witch smiled and took the bark and said 'Incendia!"

Naruto watched as the bark exploded into flame leaving behind ash "So what do I call you?" he asked

"Neela." she said causing Naruto to nod

"Nice name." Naruto said

"So how long have you been a vampire?"

"160 years." Naruto said

"You were turned by an Original?" Neela asked pausing to look to Naruto

"Yes, Rebekah if memory serves." Naruto said the memory being very vague

"Hm." Neela pursed her lips together as she began to focus, Naruto watched as the seal began to glow as she poured the ashes, and his blood onto it, before the blood and ash absorbed into the seal "Done. Step into the pentagram and place your hand on the rune."

Naruto smirked and stepped forward before he placed his hand on the seal, and gasped when the seal began to crawl up his arm and settled down on his shoulder in a Uzumaki swirl

"It is done." Neela said standing up

"So how do we know ow that it worked?' Naruto asked, admiring his clan symbol and gasped when Neela staked him, looking at her as he began to turn grey and mummified, before he fell back

Minutes Later

Naruto gasped and coughed, before he looked down to see the stake in his chest, with a frown he gripped it and yanked it out "It works." Neela said causing Naruto to look over to see her drinking tea

"A little warning would've been nice.' Naruto grunted

"Yes. Now I'm sure you've heard of how Finn Mikaelson is indisposed."

"Yeah, something about a dagger." Naruto said

"Yes, the ash of the white oak tree, dipped in the dagger. The side effects of the rune I granted you, makes you vulnerable in the same manner of the Mikaelson's to those daggers."

"Great." Naruto sighed

"I did my part, now leave here." Neela said

"Got it." Naruto sighed, about to head toward the door but paused and sighed "I'm sorry."

Neela turned around to see Naruto behind her looking at her "You've been a great help to me, maybe I-

"Hold your breath." Neela interrupted Naruto with a frown "I only helped you, so that I can get rid of those vampires that have been branching out into my village. You helped me, I helped you. Our partnership is over."

"I know." Naruto nodded before he vamped out, and grabbed her and began to feed, upon finishing he dropped her "No hard feelings love, but no one can know how to do what you've done." he said before he walked to a candle, and dropped it on the corpse setting it ablaze, before he left,

1501, Paris, France

It's been 239 years since Naruto got his rune, and killed Neela, to keep his secret, but somehow word had got out that, Naruto couldn't die from regular wood, everyone was mistaking him from an Original, which earned him a lot of attention some good, some bad, and some really, really good, like two vampires who came to him wanting his protection. They had pestered him, and followed him wanting to join him, and Beyoncé a vampire he sired was the one who talked him into.

Beyonce was a beautiful woman he met in 1385, England. the beauty had been taken from her homeland to be a concubine to the King of England, and had run into Naruto who was coming back from a hunt, and not being a fan of any woman being forced to sleep with a man killed her pursuers and anyone who had knew if her status, before he eventually turned her.

Naruto x Katerina x Pearl

Anyway, currently Naruto was busy with 2 of the vampires he had gave his protection too, currently on the couch of the room in the castle he compelled himself into, with his pants pulled beneath his knees. He put his hands in the hair of the olive skinned beauty who now sucked on his balls.

Then, there was the Asian beauty who sucked his cock all the way down. She attacked every single inch of his cock. Both women stripped to their undergarments when doing this, and Naruto was on the couch, getting his cock serviced by these two women.

Katerina Petrova was a Petrova doppelganger on the run for fucking up Niklaus' plans. Pearl Zhu, was a vampire who used to run with the Originals becoming a close friend to Rebekah but when she had lost control of her bloodlust and killed Niklaus' favorite artist she was forced to flee.

"Damn," Naruto groaned as the Asian beauty sucked Naruto's cock. Her eyes looked up towards Naruto, bobbing her head up and down. She took more of his engorged cock inside of her mouth. Naruto held onto the back of Pearl's head and bobbed his cock into the back of her throat.

"Your pretty good at this," Naruto groaned. "..I think I'm going to….."

Katerina smiled and squeezed his balls, as Pearl clutched his cock and sucked him down into her mouth. She deep-throated the 518 year old man, his balls burst into her mouth. She received a heavy amount of cum into her mouth. She swallowed most of it, even though some of the cum left in her mouth.

Both women climbed up to their feet. Their eyes locked onto Naruto, and Pearl kissed Katerina on the lips. Both of them swapped Naruto's cum.

Naruto being the stamina freak he was before his transformation, wasn't surprised that even after that amazing blowjob that he was ready to go again.

Katerina moved away from Pearl, leaving her in a daze. She removed her dress as she moved over towards Naruto,

"Nice big hard cock, I see," Katerina said with a flirtatious smile "Good, good, I can't wait to ride this all night long."

Naruto smiled, as in a flash of vamp speed Katerina climbed onto his cock and took it in between her thighs.

"Damn, he's big, Pearl…..we…." Katerina winced as she tried to take Naruto in

"Remember your muscle control," Pearl said with a small smile "Just take a deep breath and focus…"

Katerina took a deep breath because Naruto grabbed onto her tight ass, and vamped out before he attacked her neck, sinking his fangs into her flesh causing her to gasp, and moan as he slid himself into her wet center, as she drove down onto him.

Pearl vamped out and licked her lips, watching her close companion's tight ass slap down onto Naruto's thighs. The as he squeezed it tightly. The Asian beauty slowly slid her dress down leaving her bare to the world

Slowly Pearl pushed her finger into her mouth and sucked on it, before she dragged her finger all the way down her body, stroking between her legs.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt the feeling of Katerina driving herself down onto him. The girl really could get some momentum. Those medium-sized, round breasts pushing against Naruto's face made him smile. He took one of the erect nipples into his mouth and suckled on it.

Katerina rolled her hips back on Naruto and took a deep breath. It was amazing to feel Naruto's cock buried inside of her and how he worshipped her breasts.

"You're going to make me cum," Katerina gasped, her enhanced emotions causing her to vamp out

Naruto glanced at Pearl who pushed her fingers into her, pumping in tune, to the sound of his, and Katerina's skin slapping together. "Oh, you're doing it, you're making me cum!" Katerina yelled

"Your pussy feels so good." Naruto groaned, Katerina smiled at the compliment before she sped in and bit Naruto causing him to grunt as Katerina began to drink his blood as she continued to shove her hips up and down on Naruto's long prick, as his hips came up to meet Katerina when she rolled up and shoved herself down on them.

"God!" Pearl hissed watching as Katerina shoved her hips down onto Naruto's throbbing hard cock. The two of them met each other with a passionate dance. Katerina rocked her hips further down the length and shoved more of Naruto inside of her than one could think possible.

The screaming of the beauty on top of him made Naruto just shove more of himself inside of Katerina's gripping pussy. It came hard around his hard tool.

She came hard, screaming in Naruto's ear and clawing on his shoulder, as she twitched atop of Naruto before she came down from her high, and relinquished Naruto's cock, before slowly getting onto her knees and wrapped a fist around it and leaned in and kissed it, before they looked over to Pearl who had her legs spread, and was mewling like a cat

"She's waiting for you," Katerina smiled

"Well, I bets not keep her waiting." Naruto smirked, before he grabbed Pearl in a blur and was on top of her now on the large king sized bed brushing his hard cock against Pearl's dripping center, as his face was in her chest

Pearl's nerves tingled as Naruto began pushing into her entrance, her walls spread out, taking the first few inches of his cock inside of her, causing Pearl to moan loudly

"Oh this is incredible!" Pearl yelled as her walls stretched down over Naruto's throbbing hard cock, as he pushed deep inside of her body, working into her.

"You're so tight, so beautiful," Naruto said kissing her chin, and her lips before going to her neck, as he vamped out once more and opened his mouth wide

"Do it," Pearl moaned turning her head and moaning as Naruto bit her and began to ram his cock inside of her body, causing her moans to increase

"Fuck, it's been so long!" Pearl yelled, as her nerves were on fire from his thrusting and traveling hands

Katerina climbed on top of Pearl's face, which was a sight to see. Pearl took a hold of Katerina's rear and moved closer towards her slit. The gorgeous woman rubbed her face against Katerina's slit and inhaled it.

"Breathtaking." Naruto gasped as he kept thrusting putting more power in his thrust causing the bed to squeak as it began to slam into the wall

Naruto continued to push his hard cock inside of Pearl's gripping warm pussy. She stretched around him as Naruto slid all the way out of her and thrusted back in

"Cumming," Pearl moaned underneath Katerina's pussy as jer walls tightened around Naruto,

Katerina moaned with a smile as she ground herself against Pearl's face. Her ass bounced when pushing down onto Pearl's face. She watched with hunger as well, seeing Naruto drive his throbbing manhood into her tight pussy. Her moisture coated him when he pulled almost all the way out of her, as his balls slapped Pearl's thighs while he massaged and played with her chest,

Naruto moved his hands to her hips and kept driving himself down into her. The man spread her thighs out and he pulled back from her, before drilling back into her.

Finally, it was too much for Naruto to bear, as his aching balls released their tension and shot inside of Pearl's body. Her insides tightened and she came two more times. And judging by the very vocal scream from Katerina, she came as well.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Katerina's back still ready to go before he saw his door was ajar, and he was able to see Anna Pearl's daughter fingerings herself, before she blushed seeing that she was caught and sped off, causing Naruto to smirk

"I bet your glad, we came to you for protection now." Katerina said turning to face Naruto who smirked

"I can't complain." Naruto said as she grabbed his cheeks and brought him into a kiss, "Ready to go again?" he asked causing her to giggle along with Pearl who sat up and joined in a threeway kiss, before she squealed when in a flash of vamp speed Naruto turned her over onto her hands in knees and began to thrust

 **Finished**

 **Been a long time, but a nigga has a life, meaning a job, bitches to pipe down, and kids to take care of, so Vampire Diaries has ended sadly, and this is me celebrating that.**


End file.
